Happy New Year
by superwhosaur
Summary: It was time Team Freewill got to have some fun for a change, and for Dean to fess up. One-shot with minor Destiel fluff towards the end.


Florida was one of the very few states the boys hadn't visited, let alone taken a case there. Being on the job was just an excuse to get away for a short vacation, maybe not ignoring the fact that it was almost New Year's too. It was time Team Freewill got to have some fun for a change. For Charlie and Dean, the Florida nightlife was a whole new ball game that came with girls neither couldn't take their eyes off of. They'd rented a small, charming beach house off the ocean within walking distance of the sleepy little town. By the end of the first night they hit up the tiki bar, Charlie and Dean came home with more numbers than they knew what to do with, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Though for the other three, the serenity of the ocean was a much better deal.

Cas laid upside down on the couch, dangling his legs over the back and stared awkwardly at the TV with Charlie's feet resting on his stomach. She was engrossed in a Lord of the Rings book as she leaned against Sam and Kevin slouched on the floor against the couch as he flipped through channels, grumbling every once and a while at the fact that there was nothing on that night. They were all nursing their buzz from a day full of tequila shots and drinking games, and didn't have the energy to go out again. All of them except for Dean anyway. He'd scored himself a hot date that he wasn't about to pass up on. It was something Cas was less than pleased about. He was very unfamiliar with the feeling of jealousy, and even less so with butterflies, as Sam tried to describe it. Though, the one feeling he was all too familiar with was the uncomfortable pit that formed in his stomach whenever Dean spared his affections for women he barely knew. Quite frankly, all these things called 'emotions' terrified him.

Dean strolled into the room whistling and grabbed his wallet off the kitchen counter. He inwardly laughed at the sight of everyone still hammered and sandwiched on the couch.

"Oh, look. It's Eric, Donna, Kelso and Fez," he muttered while yawning. "You geeks need anything while I'm out?"

Cas slid his eyes up to where Dean was standing and furrowed his brow. The whole shorts and flip flop look was still very strange to him.

"Ooh, actually, popcorn would be nice." Charlie chimed in without looking up.

"Probably more booze. We'll be out after tonight." Sam wagged an almost empty beer bottle at his brother with a small grin.

"And you say I have drinking problems." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Jerk," Sam sneered.

"Bitch," Dean retorted.

Hearing the front door being slammed shut, Cas let out an exasperated groan and wiggled his way out from under Charlie's feet, rolling ungracefully off the couch with a thud. He swore under his breath as his teeth clacked together upon impact. He was more impaired than he originally calculated, he mused bitterly as he stumbled to get his footing, padding over to the kitchen. He ran a hand down his face, pausing at his mouth, gazing vacantly out the window.

"You alright, Cas?" Sam looked over at him, concerned about his angelic friend. He hadn't been himself since Dean waltz in the house earlier that morning, gloating about his possibility of getting laid. Cas just quietly stared into his glass for the majority of lunch, and was even less social after they got back to the house.

Snapping out of his trance, he quickly replied, "Yes, Sam. I'm fine. I think I just need to get some fresh air." His eyes were gloomy, and Sam knew that face all too well. It didn't take a genius to see how Cas felt about his brother, nor how his brother undeniably felt about Cas. He just wished Dean wasn't so... _Dean_ sometimes.

Cas looked back up at Sam with a weak smile after a minute. "Thank you for asking though, Sam. I appreciate it."

Sam nodded, reciprocating the smile, his dimples pulling at his cheeks momentarily.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind." Cas asked rhetorically as he raked Dean's bottle of whiskey off the counter and raised it at Sam, walking out the sliding glass door that lead to the beach.

"Your brother is so in the doghouse," Charlie teased, squealing as Sam threw a pillow at her face.

"_This one's gonna be fun to explain_," he thought to himself as he lolled his back against the couch.

* * *

Much to his little brother's surprise, Dean was back much sooner than expected. The older Winchester threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave and wandered over to others, silently lowering himself into a chair with a beer in his hand.

"That was quick," Sam said gruffly, his eyebrow raising quizzically.

Dean shrugged and took a long pull from the bottle. He didn't want to tell Sam he copped out because he suddenly didn't feel like going. He'd never hear the end of it if his brother found out that the famous Dean Winchester turned down sex for a long, quiet walk on the beach. Lazily looking around the room, he turned back to his brother, his brow creasing. "Where'd Cas go?"

Sam laughed starkly, inclining his chin towards the beach, watching his worn looking brother get up from his chair to get another beer, tossing the bag of popcorn over to Charlie.

"He's bringing in the New Year with Jack and Jim."

Dean craned his head to look at his brother, a puzzled look growing on his face. "Come again, little brother?"

"Seriously, Dean? You're a royal dick sometimes, you know that? I may not put up with your menstruating bullshit but the poor guy, he just sits there and takes it even when you make him feel like he's irrelevant–which has been like all the time recently." Sam paused, lowering his voice to a flat growl. "You need to fix this now, Dean, or so help me I will kick your ass into next Tuesday.

Charlie and Kevin exchanged amused glances and the bag of popcorn as Sam scolded Dean like he was a five year old child. The popcorn couldn't have come at a better timing.

Dean scoffed and stormed out the door, grumbling to himself.

A small figure was mutely illuminated by the waxing moon shining down on the softly crashing waves. Dean took a deep breath, taking in the beautiful sight, his mind wandering back to what Sam had said. He awkwardly fumbled through the sand and looked down at Cas who sat motionless with his arms draped over his knees, the bottle of whiskey hanging loosely between his propped up legs.

"Hello, Dean," the angel said somberly.

The warriors sat in silence for a long time, the silence being filled by the soothing sound of the ocean. Cas glanced at Dean from the corner of his eye before passing over the whiskey after taking a thirsty pull. Dean tried to focus on the angel sitting next to him, the shadowing from his jaw and cheekbone and that unruly hair. He knew he had to say something, he just didn't have the words to say. Feelings weren't exactly his forte after all. Cas met his gaze with big, sad eyes that made Dean feel like shattering into a million pieces. As much as he hated admitting his brother was right, he had been short fused and distant the entire trip. It wasn't intentional, but trying to rationalize the feelings he got when Cas was around, confused and frustrated him to no end. He couldn't understand how he could love girls so much, yet also finding embarrassing enjoyment in daydreams about ripping the angel's clothes off and devouring every inch of his body. He thought his head might explode at times.

"C'mere," Dean whispered, pulling a reluctant Cas into his arms. "I'm sorry, Cas, for everything," he muffled into the angel's hair, breathing in the familiar smell that always comforted him even when he didn't know it. "I never meant to hurt you. I just... you scare the hell out of me, man." He pulled Cas closer to him and sighed shakily. "I love you, Cas. I have for a long time, but damn, you make me feel like a teenage girl sometimes." Dean could feel the angel's body quiver as Cas giggled inaudibly, the breathless sound making Dean smile.

Cas pulled away and placed his hand on Dean's stubbly cheek, teasing his fingers into the sandy brown hair. Dean closed his eyes and leaned into the touch as Cas brushed his lips softly against the hunter's skin, slowly drawing him into a gentle kiss. Dean opened his eyes to take in the man in front of him, searching into the deep blue eyes that were just inches from him. He cupped the angel's face in his hands and kissed him tenderly, passionately.

Smiling into their kiss, Dean whispered, "Happy New Year, Cas."


End file.
